Don't Jump
by Pryox3n3 Phara0h Sh1n1gam1
Summary: Jonathan x Munky from Korn; Jonathan is at the end of his rope will anyone save him?


Jonathan looked down at the ground below him. He couldn't believe he walked all this way from Bakersfield. But he just couldn't take it anymore. His stepmom being just one of the many reasons and problems that caused him to feel this despair. There was the people that would sneer at him, harass him, and himself. Oh god, how he hated himself. He didn't want to die but he wanted to kill himself. Did that make any sense?

_**On top of the roof **_

_**The air is so cold & so calm**_

He felt so numb, so cold, and so much pain. Everything was building up and he couldn't find a way to release any of it. Where was he suppose to go to? Where was he suppose to run to? Who was he suppose to run to? There was too much hurt to bear alone but he had to do it. And it was starting to get to him, starting to wear him down. He needed someone but had no one. He would lay for nights on a bad day and drown himself in thoughts. He would cry to himself in silence and scream until he passed out. He didn't like it. He didn't like the constant guilt or sorrow he would feel day in and day out. The worst part was he had started back on a bad habit of his. He would cut his arm, legs, anywhere he could find when he would run out of places on his body. He was starting to fall back in that place he thought he had managed to leave behind. But clearly he hadn't.

He sighed as he kept staring down. He was at the edge.

"it's a long way down.." he said to himself. Suddenly he could feel his eyes water up. Why? Why did it have to come down to this? He clutched his shirt. He could feel the pain swelling in his chest. If Fieldy saw him he'd probably be disappointed. If David did, he'd probably feel sorry for him. If Munky saw him…He bit his lip in displeasure. What would Munky think? Would he be sad? Would he hate him? Would he be disappointed too? Why did he care what Munky would think? He shut his eyes. He loved him. That's why it mattered so much. He couldn't tell him that he did though. Who knows what he would do. Call Jonathan a faggot then punch him? Accept him but be unrequited? Pull him close & tell him he felt the same…?

_**I same your name in silence **_

_**You don't wanna hear it right now**_

The last thought was silly. It was foolish to even think he'd return Jonathan's love. He shut his eyes tighter. Maybe not in this life but another Munky might return his feelings…

_**The eyes of the city**_

_**Are counting the tears falling down**_

_**Each one a promise **_

_**Of everything you never found**_

His grip on his shirt loosened & he started to lean forward. He forced a broken grin on his face. With his might he started to push himself forward when a familiar voice screamed out to him. He stopped abruptly and turned around slowly to look at the face.

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me & you**_

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please don't jump**_

"JON!"

It was none other than Munky.

"I knew he'd be here!" Fieldy cried out. Munky ran over to the ledge of the building where Jonathan was. His face distorted with grief, worry & pain.

"What are you doing hun?" Munky soflty asked him. Jonathan almost let go in shock at the name Munky called him.

_**You open your eyes**_

_**But you can't remember what for**_

_**The snow falls quietly**_

_**You just can't feel it no more**_

"I …don't…know." He replied. Munky moved closer and Jonathan moved back. He couldn't handle this. He wanted to be close to him, to touch him, hold him, kiss him…confess to him everything but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk the possible rejection.

"You don't really wanna jump. Just please just tell me what's wrong Jon."

No one could say his name better than Munky.

_**Somewhere out there **_

_**You lost yourself in your pain**_

_**You dream of the end **_

_**To start all over again**_

"Please. I wanna help you."

Jonathan frowned and the tears built up in his eyes again.

"It doesn't matter Munk."

"Yes it does Jon. It matters to me."

Jonathan looked at Munky in confusion.

"Why?"

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not gui9de you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me & you**_

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

Munky's eyes widened a bit as he chewed on his tounge. Why did he care? Why did it matter to him? Jon's life was on the line.

"I care about you Jon. A lot. More than you know…"

Jonathan began to cry. Munky moved his hand to grab ahold of Jonathan but Jonathan moved back a little. Was this…? Was he dreaming? Was Munky trying to tell him something that he had been waiting to hear all this time?

"But why do you care?" Jonathan protested.

Should Munky dare tell him? Tell him about how he felt for the other guy more than just friends? How he actually_** loved**_ Jon? But he didn't want to ruin what was already there between the two. He took a deep breath in. It was now or never.

_**I don't know how long **_

_**I can hold you so strong**_

_**I don't know how long**_

"Jon." He grabbed Jonathan by the wrists before he could pull away. He moved himself closer, so that his face was only a couple of inches away. He looked in to Jonathan's eyes.

"I care because…" Munky pulled Jonathan's face to his and kissed him passionately and soft. Jonathan returned the kiss. Shocked from the surprise.

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Give it a chance**_

_**Don't jump**_

"I love you."

Munky said giving them time to breathe. Jonathan smiled a bit.

"I love you too."

Munky embraced him and Jonathan hugged him back. Jonathan started to cry.

_Finally…_He thought.

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't' make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me & you**_

_**The world is down there out of view**_

He accidently leaned back and suddenly felt himself falling backwards into mid air. Munky yelled in shock and grabbed ahold of him tightly, falling forward with him.

_**Please don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

Fieldy mouthed fuck as David started to cry, while they watched their friends in horror fall to their death. In the moment of commotion and shock Jonathan & Munky clutched onto each other as they fell freely. Their hearts racing in panick as they felt this was the last time they would be breathing on this earth. The irony they thought.

_**And If all that can't hold you back**_

A loud thump was heard. Fieldy and David walked over to the ledge and slowly looked down. Their mouths gasped.

Jonathan opened one of his eyes. His head was throbbing and so was the rest of his body. He exhaled in relief. He was still alive. Suddenly he looked down at him. He had fallen on top of Munky. He frantically scrambled up and tried to help Munky.

"Munky? James?" He shook him. The other guy stirred and groaned.

"Damn. Long ass drop."

Jonathan lightly laughed and dropped next to Munky on the ground. Munky turned over and placed one arm around Jonathan and pulled him close. They had fallen into some trees which broke the fall. Fieldy and David sighed in relief as Munky & Jonathan laughed.

"I love you, Jon."

"I love you too Munk."

_**Then I jump for you.**_


End file.
